


The Bull, The Buckle and a Brit in a tree.

by rarticalsista



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarticalsista/pseuds/rarticalsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena touches an artifact and the team finds out about her relationship with Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bull, The Buckle and a Brit in a tree.

Helena was out on her usual early morning run around the outskirts of Univille. Running had become one of her favourite pastimes since awakening in the twenty-first century. In her past life for a lady to run for any circumstance was seen as ludicrous. The people of today saw running as such a simple thing but Helena knew that it was a luxury. She loved the exhilaration she felt from it. Running allowed for her to not think about anything at all. For someone who had spent over a hundred years with just her thoughts for company, complete silence was pure bliss for her.

She had been running for over an hour and was on her way back to the B&B when she suddenly stopped in a driveway that led to a local farmer's home. She started walking to what had caught her attention. As she reached the gate she was intrigued by an old rusty belt buckle that was attached to the chain keeping the gate closed. It was hard to make out the picture on the buckle so Helena brushed away a layer of dirt with her fingers to reveal a carving of a massive bull and bullfighter.

As soon as she had touched it she heard the sound of heavy breathing and a hoof being dragged along the ground coming from behind her. She felt her heart begin to race as she slowly turned around to be met with the image of a monstrous, black bull with ferocious, red eyes. She tried to stay as still as possible, trying to work out the best strategy to escape unharmed. She stood staring the bull down for a few moments, hoping that it would lose interest in her and go away. The bull saw the staring as a challenge and charged at Helena.

"Bollocks!" she said as she turned around and started to sprint back to the B&B as fast as she could.

\-------------------------------

She'd been sprinting for five minutes, the bull lagging behind, when she entered the woods that led directly to the B&B. As she was about to take the last corner before reaching the B&B, she had turned her head to see that the bull was out of sight. With her head turned she did see Steve and Myka running infront of her. It was too late, she collided into the pair of them. All three of them were knocked to the ground confused about what had just happened.

Myka had landed on her back with Helena on top of her.

"Myka?" confusion clear in her voice.

"Helena? Are you okay?" Myka's voice was filled with concern.

"Yes, but are you darling?" she reached up and stroked her thumb along Myka's cheek.

"Usually when you sweep me off my feet it's into the air, not to the ground." She laughed as she looked into Helena's eyes. She noticed a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Helena Wells, are you blushing?"

"What? Of course not!" she smiled and turned even redder.

"I'm fine by the way." Steve said as he got to his feet.

"Oh Steve, i'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Helena pushed herself off of a still laughing Myka.

"Clearly." He started to laugh as he offered her his hand.

"Thank you." She offered her hand to Myka and helped her to her feet. She couldn't resist letting her eyes wonder over Myka's body. Noticing how her singlet clung nicely to her in just the right places, sweat drops glistening right at the apex of her cleavage. She quickly directed her eyes to Steve, hoping that Myka had not noticed her blatant lustful staring.

"You two really need to just get a room already." He laughed and started to run towards the B&B.

Helena looked at Myka who was wearing a smirk. "So, yours or mine?"

Helena laughed as she took a step towards Myka. "Why don't we..." She forgot the rest of her sentence as she looked behind Myka. Myka noticed the instant change in Helena, fear clearly present in her eyes.

"Helena..?"

"RUN! Myka, just run!" She hesitated. "Myka!" Helena grabbed her arm and forced her to move.

"Trust me!" She locked eyes with her and started sprinting to the B&B with Myka right beside her.  
Helena turned her head to see the Bull mere meters behind them.

\----------------------------------

The bull was proving to be much quicker than them and was right at their heels. They had just entered the backyard of the B&B. Artie, Claudia, Pete and Abigail were seated outside having breakfast, Steve about to sit in a chair to join them.  
Helena was conflicted as to where to go, if she ran towards them she would be putting them in danger but if she ran into the house the bull would no doubt charge through the door and destroy the place. She also knew she had to keep Myka safe.

"Myka, run into the house!" Myka did so, assuming that Helena would follow.

Once she was in the house, she quickly turned to see where Helena was. "Helena?" She ran back out the door to see a frantic HG running towards the other side of the B&B's backyard.

Helena, relieved that Myka was out of harm's way, did the best thing she could think of under the circumstances. She ran towards the closest tree, put one foot on its trunk and ran up to its lowest branch which was eight feet from the ground. She wrapped her arms tightly around its trunk.

"What the frack?" Claudia looked to Pete and started laughing.

"I didn't know she was a tree hugger."

Myka had just caught up to her and started to approach the tree.

"Run before it sees you!"

Myka looked at her confused. "Before what sees me?"

"The bloody gigantic bull!"

"Where?" Myka turned around quickly, scanning the backyard.

"Right there!" She nodded her head to the ground below her. "Please Myka, just run!" Her eyes pleading for Myka to get to safety.

"Helena... there is no bull here."

"Of course there is a bloody bull it is right THERE!" She freed one hand from the tree to point to the ground below her. The bull was again dragging its hoofs on the ground, getting ready to charge.

By this stage the other occupants of the B&B had made their way towards the tree. Having heard the exchange it was Artie who picked up on what was happening first.

"What did you touch?" He asked surprisingly calm.

"Touch? Nothing!" She didn't look at him as she was trying to maintain sight of the bull. "Are you all bloody mad!? Get to safety before it comes for you" She took her eyes off the bull to look at Myka. Eyes filled with tears. Helena silently mouthed the word 'Please' at her as a tear fell down her cheek. Myka was speechless. Tears forming in her own eyes.

"H.G. you must have touched something because there is no bull here."

"Then what the hell do you suppose that is Artie?" Just as she finished her sentence the bull hit the tree causing it to shake and Helena to lose her footing.

"Helena!" Myka's voice cracked as she yelled.

Helena was just able to keep hold of the trunk. She quickly regained her balance.

"Holy crap!"

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Could someone please Tesla it?!"

"We would but there is nothing there H.G. Only you can see it!" Artie said, getting annoyed now.

"So again, what did you touch?"

"Nothing!" "No Myka, don't come any closer!" Myka had started to move towards the tree, not afraid of the bull that she could not see. Her only fear was for Helena's safety.

"Helena, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything hurt you!" Neither one of them breaking eye contact.

The bull hit the tree again, causing everyone to jump.

"Obviously you touched something. Think Agent Wells!"

The bull charged the tree again and that was when it came back to her.

"A belt buckle!" she yelled.

Claudia began typing into her phone to see what artifacts in the warehouse database were belt buckles.

"Good!" They all turned to Artie as though he had gone mad. "Not like that! Where is it?"

"It was on a gate about two miles from here on the road that leads to the warehouse."

"Pete, Steve." He turned to them.

"On it" Pete said and ran inside the B&B, closely followed by Steve.

"Helena it's going to be okay. Just hold on" Myka said trying to reassure her.

"No, I think i'll let go." She immediately regretted saying it, seeing the hurt look on Myka's face. "I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed right now."

"I know sweetie. It's okay." She smiled but the fear was still present in her eyes.

\-------------------------------

"Claudia! If you do not stop..." The bull hit the tree again causing one of Helena's shoes to fall to the ground and her grip to loosen even more. "...right now, when I get down I will Tesla you!" Claudia continued to record from her phone.

"Smile, darling." She began to laugh even though she could see fury building in her eyes.

"Claudia, that's not helping." Myka said annoyed.

"What? I'm recording it for historical purposes."

"Really? How so?"

"How often do you see an invisible bull chase THE H.G. Wells up a tree and then hear her shriek like a girl?"

"I did not shriek!" Just at that moment the bull had yet again hit the tree, causing Helena to do just that. Myka tried to repress her laugh.

"Don't think I won't Tesla you too." Amusement slightly evident in her voice as she smiled at Myka.

\-------------------------------

Minutes later Artie's Farnsworth went off. He quickly opened it to be met by Steve's face.

"We are almost there Artie."

"Good, bag it quickly because she is not going to last much longer." Steve watched as Artie looked away from the screen. "Claudia stop that!"Artie grumbled and looked back at the screen. "Hurry!"

"We're here." Pete announced.

The sound of tires screeching on loose gravel could be heard over the Farnsworth.  
Pete and Steve bolted from the car. Steve having already put his gloves on, handed the Farnsworth to Pete.

\--------------------------------

Back at the B&B the bull had moved a fair distance from the tree and was getting ready to charge at it again.

"Please hurry! It's taking a run up and I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"If you fall, run to my car. The door is open and it's running." Myka said. Helena nodded.

\--------------------------------

Steve grabbed the buckle on the chain. "It's welded on! I need something to break the chain."

Pete ran to the back of the SUV. After a few seconds he emerged with a tire iron.

"This'll have to do." He struck the base of the chain, it didn't budge. He struck again and again. It began to bend.

\--------------------------------

"It's coming back!" Everyone braced themselves. It was silent until the tree shook violently causing Helena to lose her hold and fall to the ground, landing badly on her ankle.

Myka ran to her, pulled her to her feet and put her arm around her to help her run.

"Myka no! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She looked her in the eye determined.

The bull was within inches. It struck Helena in the side sending them both to the ground. It stood on its hind legs. Helena threw herself over Myka to protect her. It started to drop over them, inches away from impact. Helena braced herself for the attack but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Pete's voice could be heard over the Farnsworth.

They saw the moment the tension left Helena.

"Yes. Well done." Artie closed the Farnsworth and made his way to the fallen two.

\-------------------------------

"Myka are you alright?" Helena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Me? Helena I should be asking you that." She made her way out from under her and sat up. "Where are you hurt?"

"Darling, I'm fine" Myka gave her a look that said 'really?' "Okay, maybe not fine." She said with a sheepish look as she reached out to cup Myka's cheek to wipe away the tear that had fallen there.

"Darlin.." Before she could finish what she was going to say, Myka threw her arms around Helena, pulling her into a fierce hug and buried her head in her hair. Helena could feel tears soak her shoulder. She hugged her back just as tightly.

Claudia and Artie were about to approach the pair when Abigail put her hand out to stop them.

"I think we should give them a moment alone."

Claudia still filming responded first. "About time!"

"Yes, now stop filming before you ruin the moment" Artie said as he tried to turn Claudia back to the direction of the breakfast table.

The three of them smiled and made their way back to their seats.

\---------------------------------------

It was some time before Myka pulled back from the embrace. Helena wiped the tears from Myka's cheek.

"I really am alright darling"

"Seeing you fall, my heart stopped beating. I.. I could have lost you." She looked into her eyes.

"But you didn't." She cupped her cheek. Myka leaned into it and sighed.

"But I could have or you could have been seriously hurt. I'm sick of seeing you get hurt."

"I know darling. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Helena!" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Helena's.

It was some time before she spoke again. "I can't lose you" She whispered barely loud enough for Helena to hear.

"I can't lose you either." Upon hearing this Myka leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her lips to Helena's. They were unbelievably soft. Helena instantly kissed her back. The kiss was slow at first but quickly became more heated.

They lost themselves in each other as they continued to kiss on the grass behind the B&B.

\---------------------------------

Pete and Steve had just arrived back and made their way through the B&B towards the backyard.

"Hey Mykes, i've got your car keys." Pete yelled out as he entered the backyard, stopping abruptly on the porch as he saw Myka and Helena quickly pull away from each other, both women turning a bright shade of red.

Steve, not paying attention bumped into Pete's back, causing him to come back to reality.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! When did this happen?" He looked at Myka as she got to her feet and started to walk towards the backdoor of the B&B. "Hey Mykes! It's cool. I'm all for the sisterhood of the sharing pants."

He smiled at her as he raised his hands in surrender at the glare she gave him. She resisted the urge to both correct him and punch him as she made her way back to Helena who was still frozen to the spot. She grabbed her hand and pulled Helena into her. Myka ducked down a little to whisper in her ear.

"Let's continue this somewhere a little more private."

She shivered as she felt Myka's tongue lick the edge of her earlobe. Myka smiled at the effect she had caused. She didn't wait for a response as she pulled Helena past Pete and Steve into the B&B. She couldn't help grin as she saw the mirrored looks of shock on Pete's and Steve's faces. They watched as she led Helena up the stairs.

\---------------------------------

"Wow!" Steve was the first to speak. "Did that just happen?"

"Uh, I. I don't know." They re-entered the B&B and made their way towards the breakfast table.

"Guys, when did that happen?" Pete asked as he approached the table.

"What?" Artie beat Claudia to answer.

"Mykes and H.G. were totally making out in the backyard just now."

"I knew it!" Claudia said beaming.

"You knew? How?" Steve asked her.

"Really Jinksy? Your gaydar on the fritz or something?" She smiled at him.

"Ha ha!"

"Yeah Jinksy! Even this guy" He waved a hand from his head to his thigh, "Could see that there was more to those intense looks than just friendship."

"I saw it too. I'm just surprised that they have finally given in to it."

"I must admit, I was beginning to think it was all in my head." Said Abigail.

"Oh yeah, I use to think that too until I shared my thoughts with Pete. Speaking of which, you owe me big time Pete." She said with a smirk.

"No fair. I was so close to winning." He whined.

"A bet's a bet."

"You made a bet with her? Have you not learned from last time?"

"What happened last time?" Abigail asked, looking from an amused Steve and Claudia to an anxious Pete.

"She made me flush the Gooery."

"And it spat on him causing him to ingest it." Steve shared.

"Oh, I can imagine that tasting vile."

"Actually it tastes like mustard. But that is irrelevant."

"Ingesting the goo makes you 'see things'" Claudia said using air quotes.

"What things?"

"Oh no! Not reliving that experience again." He cringed as he thought of it. "So what am I in for this time?"

"Nothing as bad as last time I promise. Maybe I can set you up on a blind date or have you wash Artie's underwear." She started to laugh thinking about possibilities.

"No one will be touching my underwear."

"Trust me, I'd rather flush the Gooery again." This caused them all to laugh as Pete and Steve sat around the table to eat breakfast.

"As eventful as this morning has been, you all have a job and we have a ping."

"Pete you and.." He thought for a moment, originally planning on sending Myka. "..Steve will be going to Detroit. Five people have reported having visions of their futures come true."

"No offence Steve, but why aren't I going with Mykes?"

"Really Pete? Are you willing to go up there and interrupt them right now?"

"Good point." He couldn't help but smile.

Claudia punched him in the arm. "Dude! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"No! I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking how happy I am for Mykes and HG. They both deserve to be happy." She smiled with him.

The smile disappeared from their faces as they heard a loud moan travel from upstairs.

"Woah! Sounds like someone is very happy."

"Claudia!" Artie scolded.

"What! You were all thinking it." A second louder moan was heard, followed by Myka's name.

"Okay, ping. On it!" Pete said as he grabbed the folder and got to his feet. He grabbed a croissant and began to head for the door.

"Pete you might want to pack first."

"I'll buy some clothes when I get there." He yelled as he made his way outside and towards his vehicle.

"Yeah, i'll um, do the same." Steve said as he too grabbed his folder and followed Pete.

Claudia and Abigail laughed at their antics.

A third moan was heard and a yell of Helena's name. Claudia and Abigail bolted from their seats.

"Warehouse?"

"Warehouse!" Abigail agreed.

They headed in the same direction as Pete and Steve when they heard Artie yell from behind them.

"Hey! Don't leave without me."

"Well hurry up old man before my ears betray me again." Claudia said as she made her way through the front door.

Artie smiled to himself as he thought about the events of the morning. "It's about time."

\----------------------------

It was hours later when they returned from the warehouse. The three of them made their way inside. Abigail and Claudia headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner while Artie went to the library to find a book that was needed for the current case the guys were on.  
When he entered the library he was overcome with joy at the sight that greeted him.

Under the window, in the love seat were an asleep Myka and Helena. Helena was laying on her side, curled into Myka with her head on her shoulder and an arm around her stomach. Myka had a book open in one of her hand whilst the other held Helena to her. Both had smiles on their faces.

Artie grabbed the blanket off the back of a nearby lounge and gently draped it over the pair. He started to leave the room but stopped in the doorway to have one last look at the happy agents.

"About time indeed." He said as he left the room smiling.


End file.
